User blog:Killermoves/Sean Devlin vs Karl Fairburne
Sean Devlin : The hard drinking, free-running, german annihalating Irish freedom fighter of France vs Lieutenant Karl Fairburne: The concealed, deadly accurate, assassin of the OSS Who is Deadliest? Sean Devlin The tutular "Saboteur", Sean was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, but he fled in the night to France as he was wanted by the British government for a number of crimes. His father was probably murdered in a fire as a result of Sean's probable enemies during the Troubles in Ireland. He was a professional racecar driver and mechanic until his best friend Jules was killed by race car driver and Nazi agent Kurt Dierker. As a result, he committed himself to getting revenge on Dierker by joining the resistance. Melee: Hand-to-Hand combat Sean is very skilled and proficient in hand to hand combat. He can knock a Nazi with one punch and easily break necks. He is knowledgeable in disarming techniques and can defeat a group of enemies in a bar alone. His sucker punch perk allows him to knock an enemy with one punch. Pistol: Executioner pistol A very powerful Automatic Luger Pistol owned by Kurt Dirker. Uses 9mm ammo chambered in a 32 round drum magazine and has very high rate of fire. It also has a brass knuckle finger guard to use as a melee weapon. Automatics: MP44 MG The first ever assault rifle in history. Named the Stg-44 in real life. It fires 7.92x33mm Kurz and has a 600 rpm. It has a range of 600m. Sniper: Scoped Mauser Karabiner 98K Bolt action rifle chambered in 7.92×57mm Mauser ina 5-round stripper clip. It has a range of 1000m. Karl Fairburne The titular "Sniper Elite", Raised in Berlin, Karl was the son of a U.S. ambassador to Germany before the war broke out. He studied at West Point, a military academy located in New York,shortly after America's entrance into the war in the December of 1941. One of the reasons he was choosen to be an OSS agent was from his high up family status in the American goverment; this was a common way of citizens being hired to join the OSS, coming from high up status. He was probably choosen for the mission due to his experience of the city and the German language. Karl gained experience early on in his military career during the North Africa Campaign working with British Intelligence. He gained vital skills working directly with the Long Range Desert Group - LRDG. Melee: Fairbairn-Sykes fighting Knife Double edged stiletto knife with a long thin blade. Pistol: Welrod pistol A silenced pistol that is bolt action and magazine fed. Fires 9mm ammo. Automatics: PPSh-41 A 72 drum fed Soviet submachine gun. Fires 7.62×25mm Tokarev ammo and ahs a rate of fire of 900 rpm. Sniper: Lee-Enfield No. 1 Mk.III 10 round sniper rifle fed with two 5-round stripper clips. It fires the 303 Mk VII SAA Ball in range of 1000m. X-Factors Training Devlin: 80 Fairburne: 90 - Fairburne gets the edge because he has been trained in Westpoint. While Devlin's training is only limited to his guerilla fights in the Troubles and France. Intelligence and Experience Devlin: 98 Fairburne: 90 - Fairburne is a smart man, capable of sneaking into enemy lines and dispatching his enemy with superb accuracy and silently. But he has always been a lone wolf. Sean on the other hand has the achievement of starting the French revolution and leading the Resistance and the Marquis in numerous fights in Paris. He is also a planner and executioner and can rally his men with bravery. Skills Devlin: 100 Fairburne: 95 - Fairburne is a talented man no doubt. He was the one to assassinate Hitler which is the biggest feat of this battle. However his skills only falls to stealth and sniping. Devlin on the other hand is a stealth fighter and a sniper, but is also equipped with a wider range of other skills such as free-running, brawling, driving and disguising. He has the advantage of being a good leader to his men, or killing a whole army of Nazis by himself in many of his battles. Notes * Battle ends this Sunday * Both warriors will be accompanied by 5 soldiers. * Will takes place in Paris. Battle Karl Fairburne looks through his sniper scope. Together with 4 OSS agents, and hidden inside the tower of Eiffel, he scans the city in search of his target. A saboteur by the name of Sean Devlin, who may or may not pose a threat to the OSS' undercover network in Paris. "Keep sharp, and eye on the target," Karl said to his fellow OSS sniper. Sean walks the street of Paris with his entourage of 4 badass Free fighting French. They were looking for more Nazis to kill. Suddenly, a shot rang out, coming from the Eiffel tower. Sean took cover behind a cab, but one of the French fell down with a loud cry. A second shot rang out, but Sean and his resistance were well covered. He discovers that the snipers where stationed in the Eiffel tower 2000 yards away from them. "Cover me bitches!" He yells as he directed his men to fire at the Tower and ran. The Resistance' shots missed, but Karl picks one of the poor garson in the chest. Sean free runs through the streets; his speed and agility easily dodges the sniper fire. He and the resistance gets inside a cab and drive towards the tower. Karl and the agents continued to pour down, but the speed of the cab and its thickness saved Sean and the others from sniper kill. Arriving, Sean and the resistance gets out with their weapons and climbs the stairs. One OSS agent tried to kill Sean with a welrod, but Sean grabs him with fury and breaks his neck. One resistance managed to kill an agent with his mauser , but Karl suddenly kills him with a stealthy backstab from behind afterwards. The last remaining resistance member fires his Stg full auto, killing an OSS agent who was charging at them with a PPSh-41. But his valiancy was in vain as an OSS agent cuts him in half with smg fire. Seeing his mates dead, Sean retreats to the upper floor of the tower. Karl and the remaining agent give change. As they ran towards the stairs, Sean pulls fire with his automatic luger, killing an OSS agent , while Karl took cover. A dead end meets Sean at the floor. Karl fires his welrod and Sean takes cover behind a table, returning fire with his luger. Pissed with rage and having enough with this shit, Karl threw his crappy welrod and pulled his enfield. He fired at Sean, and half of the wooden table shattered with its power, making Sean jump out of the way. Sean landed hard on the floor, and stares at Karl and his rifle. "End of the line you son of a bitch," Karl said. "Any last prayers before I shoot your dick off and get a crepe afterwards. Cause fuck you you just made me hungry." Sean started laughing manaically at Karl. "What the fuck is funny!?" Karl said as he bludgeons Sean in the face with his rifle. Sean wipes the blood off his mouth and smiled, "No mate. This ain't no end of the line. You're one hard to get bastard you know that, but no you're just a pussy, and I'm going to make you my bitch." Suddenly Sean yells loudly like amadman and makes a run for it. In the confusion a surprised Karl fires a shot, hitting Sean in the back, making him fall off the Eiffel tower. Karl hears Sean's scream as he falls to his demise. Karl gives a sigh of relief, and went to the edge to see Sean's dead body at the bottom. However, as he takes a peak, Sean's hand suddenly grabs him by the balls, making him loose his breath. Sean didn't actually fall, but used his climbing skills to hang on the ledge. "Ya say I should say me last words now aye? Well I'm going ta say it cause this is the last time I'll seeing your ugly face!" Sean said. Using his strength, he puls Karl off the ledge and threw him off the tower. "Fuck you! And fuck your wife and fuck your mother and fuck your daughter and fuck your granmama in the arse! You sick cunt!" And Karl falls hundreds of feet to his doom. Crying and pissing his pants as he fall. His body made a splatter on the bottom, spilling blood and shit everywhere in front of the horrified French who were eating their dinner. Sean just laughed at the poor dead bastard. Before lighting a cigarette and walking away. Expert's Opinion Sean won because of his weapons and skills. Although Karl is a talented and trained sniper, Sean was more tactical, brutal and agile than Karl. His free running skill allowed him to close the gap with the sniper. And Sean had more skills than the stealthy Karl. Category:Blog posts